Dlaczego Kakashi jest singlem?
by dzela280499
Summary: Miniaturka o tym, jak pewna blondynka zawróciła wielkiemu ninja w głowie, aby potem swoją śmiercią zranić mu serce. Odkryjcie tajemnice skrywane przez Kakashiego Hatake oraz poznajcie treści jego ulubionych lektur! Zapraszam do czytania!


Noc... Ciemna i straszna... Pełna mroku i tajemnic... Nigdy nie wiadomo co przyniesie... Taka podobna do śmierci i tak często z nią mylona... Obie przychodzą niespodziewanie mimo, że wiemy, że się zjawią... Niestety taka kolej rzeczy... Ale i do naturalnego toku wydarzeń należy nadejście dnia. Tak... po każdej nocy jest dzień dający nowe nadzieje, nowe światło, nowe chęci do życia. Wtedy wszystko co złe odchodzi w niepamięć. Nasz żywot również dzieli się na czarną otchłań i jasne przebłyski. Większość ludzi nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale nie Hinata Hyuuga. Ów dziewczyna cieszy się swoim słońcem... Ach tak, zapomniałam! Ty dalej nie wiesz o czym mówię, a może raczej o kim. Hinata to piękna granatowłosa kobieta o niezwykle jasnej karnacji podkreślającej oczy koloru pereł, a jej słońcem jest...

Drzwi w domu Hyuugi trzasnęły. Następnie odgłosy kroków na korytarzu, potem w kuchni i salonie, aż wreszcie ciche stęknięcie kanapy oraz głębokie westchnienie.  
>- Hinatko! Zamęczą mnie z tym papierami! Chodź do mnie i pociesz swego biednego męża! - rozległo się męczeńskie, męskie wołanie. Granatowłosa z uśmiechem na ustach zbiegła po schodach i stanęła w progu salonu.<br>- Jestem panie na twoje wezwanie. - powiedziała rozbawiona. Spojrzeniem pełnym miłości spoglądała na wysokiego, przystojnego blondyna. Miał na sobie ciemne spodnia i tego samego odcienia golf, zieloną kamizelkę jounina i biały płaszcz z napisem " Szósty Hokage". Na czole, tuż nad błękitnymi oczami. połyskiwał ochraniacz ninja. Nim Hinata się zorientowała była już niesiona przez męża prosto do sypialni.  
>- Naruto! - krzyknęła kobieta - Naruto Namikaze postaw mnie na ziemię! Midori może w każdej chwili wrócić.<br>- Hmm... Przemyśle to później. - mruknął w odpowiedzi i pocałował "buntowniczkę". Właśnie w tym momencie do domu weszła dwunastoletnia blond włosa dziewczynka. Bystrym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu omiotła cały dom, aż wreszcie zatrzymała się na rodzicach.  
>- O rany... Wam się chyba nudzi - westchnęła i minęła ich na schodach po czym zniknęła w drzwiach jednego z pokoi. Naruto odstawił Hinatę na ziemię i razem poszli do kuchni. Musieli odłożyć swoje plany na później.<br>- A nie mówiłam! - powiedziała grantowłosa. - Coś się dzisiaj działo?  
>- Papiery, one są wszędzie. - burknął złotowłosy wyrzucając do kosza wczorajszą listę zakupów.<br>- Kakashi - sensei zgubił swoją książeczkę i wywrócił całe moje biuro do góry nogami. A do tego jest strasznie nie swój.  
>- W końcu zbliżają się walentynki. On zawsze markotnieje w tym dniu. - wtrąciła Hinata.<br>- Dziwne, że sobie nigdy nikogo nie znalazł... Muszę go o to kiedyś spytać.

Walentynki zbliżały się nie ubłagalnie. Od święta zakochanych dzielił nas jeszcze trzy dni. Naruto tak jak co dzień szedł do pracy rozmyślając o swoim sensei.  
>" Jak można być smutnym z powodu jakiejś głupiej książki. Przecież może kupić sobie nową. Kakashi - sensei wygląda jakby stracił kawałek duszy". Namikaze wszedł do swojego gabinetu. Mały, skromnie urządzony pokoik. Nic nie zwykłego. Biurko, kilka krzeseł, półki oraz dwie szafy. Pierwsze co go uderzyło to zaduch, dlatego zaraz otworzył okno. I wtedy to zauważył. Nie dużych rozmiarów książeczka zatytułowana "Icha Icha Paradaisu".<br>- Sensei się ucieszy. - mruknął i otworzył książkę. Już nie raz miał z nią styczność, gdyż Ero - sennin kazał mu czytać jego wszystkie rękopisy. Po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. To nie była jakaś tam zboczona lektura, owszem okładka na to wskazywała, ale w środku... Na pierwszej stronie widniał napis  
>"Listy Minato Namikaze". Naruto rozsiadł się w fotelu. Najprawdopodobniej był to dziennik jego ojca. W końcu mógł się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Tylko dlaczego Hatake nigdy mu tego nie pokazał? Zaczął zachłannie czytać.<p>

Dzień 1

Moja kochana!

Wracałem sam, bez Ciebie przy boku, bez Twojego śmiechu, wesołej paplaniny, bez Twoich złośliwych uwag, zwierzeń. Owszem, inni chcieli mi towarzyszyć, ale dziś potrzebowałem Ciebie, nie innych. Wszyscy składali mi kondolencje z powodu Twojej śmierci, ale to Ci życia nie przywróci. Nie łatwo będzie mi wrócić do normalnego stanu. Dlaczego to spotkało Ciebie! Przecież jesteś taka młodziutka! Zaledwie siedemnaście lat. Razem z Kushiną przełożyliśmy ślub. Nie wiem co będzie dalej... Zawsze mówiłem, że nie ożenię się bez Ciebie. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Cię tu nie ma. Kiedy wszedłem do pustego domu to mnie przygniotło. Wiem, że nie chciałaś, abym był nieszczęśliwy. Postaram się żyć pełnią życia, za nas oboje, abyś się nie martwiła o mnie.

Twój Minato

Naruto zastanawiało o kogo może chodzić. Zaczął czytać kolejne notatki. Wszystkie były pełne żalu, bólu tęsknoty, ale zawierały wiele szczegółów z życia jego ojca i to takich, o których nigdy nie słyszał.

Dzień 241

Najmilsza istoto!

Dziś się żenię. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, ale to puste miejsce, kiedyś zawsze zajmowane przez Ciebie nadal... no cóż... jest wolne. I tu jest problem. Chciałbym, żebyś była przy mnie. Wiem, że nade mną czuwasz. Czuje Twoją obecność, a może to moje wyobrażenie z powodu tęsknoty do Ciebie? Nie wiem. Nie widziałem Kushiny od rana i strasznie się denerwuje. W tej chwili dostosowuje się do Twojej rady. " Jeśli coś cię stresuje to policz do 10 i głęboko oddychaj, a jeśli to nie działa, to idź komuś przywal"

Minato

Blondyn dalej przeglądał kartki. Przy żadnym wpisie nie było daty, tylko numer dnia. Namikaze domyślił się, że czas według jego ojca był tu liczony od dnia śmierci tajemniczej osoby. W żadnym liście nie padło imię odbiorcy. Może dla Czwartego wymówienie tego imienia było zbyt trudne?

Dzień 479

Walentynki. Lubiłaś to święto... Zawsze miałaś wielu adoratorów, ale wybrałaś Itachiego Uchihę, którego jak sobie później zdałaś sprawę, nie kochałaś. Zresztą i on cię naprawdę nie kochał. Oboje udawaliście, aby się nie zranić nawzajem. Pewnie nigdy nie bylibyście razem, gdyby nie śmierć Obito. Ty znalazłaś w Itachim cząstkę Obito, w którym swego czasu byłaś zakochana, a Itachi tą cząstkę zauważył w Tobie. A później pokochałaś Kakashiego, ale było za późno, chodź on również Cię kochał, ale usunął się w cień widząc Ciebie z Uchihą. Wybacz, że wyrzucam Ci te głupoty, ale jakoś mnie tak naszło.

Kochający Cię  
>Minato<p>

Naruto czytając ten liścik miał bardzo dziwną minę. Trochę zdziwienia, trochę szoku, trochę radości, ale i trochę współczucia dla swojego sensei. Wysunął sobie tezę, odpowiadającą na pytanie dlaczego Hatake jest sam.

Dzień 523

Moja śmieszko!

Dzisiejszy dzień nie był rutyną. Zdawało mi się, że będzie najgorszy w moim życiu, a jest zupełnie na odwrót. Nie uwierzysz, ale zostanę ojcem! Chciałbym, abyś to Ty była matką chrzestną. Wiem, wiem daleko jeszcze do tego, ale jestem dziś naprawdę szczęśliwy... po raz pierwszy od Twojej śmierci.

Uśmiechnięty  
>Minato<p>

Między tą, a następną stroną Naruto znalazł kilka zdjęć. Jedno przedstawiało jego ojca, Kakashiego i jeszcze jakiegoś chłopca i dziewczynkę. Następne Hatake z Itachim Uchihą jako nastolatków. Robili coś razem i wyglądali na zaprzyjaźnionych. Na trzecim i ostatnim była piękna dziewczyna. Długie blond włosy, niebieskie oczy oraz szeroki uśmiech. Naruto nasunęła się na myśl jego córka, Midori. Odwrócił fotografię i zauważył krótki napisy.

" W podziękowaniu za obecność. Proszę, nigdy o mnie nie zapomnij.  
>P. S. Kocham cię!"<p>

Szósty Hokage wziął się ponownie na lekturę. Został mu już ostatni list.

Dzień 608

Kochane stworzenie!

Stało się. Kushina nie żyje, a ja właśnie idę poświęcić własne życie dla dobra wioski. Muszę także skazać własnego syna na wielki ciężar. Naruto jest naprawdę uroczy. Chciałbym się móc nim dłużej nacieszyć. To wszystko przez tego przeklętego demona. Już niedługo do was dołączę.

Minato

Naruto zamknął książkę. Teraz rozumiał dlaczego Kakashi się z nią nie rozstawał. Była to dla niego pamiątką po jego mistrzu. Musiał szybko mu ją oddać. Przy okazji wypyta go o kobietę, do której pisał jej ojciec, po mimo, że ona nie żyła. Szybko opuścił swoje biuro. Poszedł prosto do domu swojego sensei. Nie zastał go. Cały ten czas chodził jak w transie i zupełnie zapomniał, że na dziś jest umówiony z przyjaciółmi oraz ich sensei. Zrezygnowany blondyn wracał do domu, kiedy przed nim stanęła czerwona ze złości Hinata.  
>- Naruto Namikaze! Gdzieś ty był! Nie ważne, idziemy. - wrzasnęła kobieta szarpiąc męża za rękaw zaciągnęła go na grilla ze znajomymi. Hyuuga od czasu kiedy niebieskooki zaczął zwracać na nią uwagę nie jest już taka nieśmiała.<br>- Zupełnie zapomniałem. - westchnął Naruto i wszedł do środka zaraz za żoną. Usiadł przy stole między Sasuke, a Shikamaru i zaczął z nimi rozmawiać. Zupełnie zapomniał o sprawie Hatake, dopóki i ten się nie zjawił. Usiadł sam w kącie. Nie miał ochoty na konwersacje. Wtedy podszedł do niego Naruto i podarował mu książkę, którą dziś znalazł. Kakashi spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
>- Gdzie była?<br>- To nie ważne. Powiedz mi Kakashi - sensei, czemu ty sobie nikogo nie znalazłeś? Ponoć miałeś dużo adoratorek. - zagadnął go Namikaze przysiadając się.  
>- Zgubiłem się na drodze życia. Stare dzieje. - odparł sztywno szaro włosy.<br>- Czytałem to. - oznajmił nagle poważnym głosem Naruto. - Opowiedz mi o niej. O kim pisze mój ojciec. - Widać było, że Hatake się zmieszał. W jego oku najpierw zauważył zdziwienie, potem ból, następnie tęsknotę, a na koniec... spojrzenie zakochanego młodzieńca.  
>- Skoro dłużej nie mogę ukrywać jej istnienia... Powiem ci. - westchnął i zaczął swoją opowieść. - Ta dziewczyna to Kami Namikaze, siostra twojego ojca. Była najładniejszą dziewczyną w całym Kraju Ognia, a nawet dalej. Tak jak wielu podkochiwałem się w niej. Kami z natury była bardzo wesoła, zawsze patrzyła przez różowe okulary, a siłą nie odbiegała od Minato - sensei. Nigdy nie ominęła również okazji, aby nie dodać jakiejś złośliwej uwagi. Naprawdę była oryginalna. Tak samo jak ty miała talent do zjednywania sobie ludzi. Gdzie się nie pojawiła zaraz zjawiało się szczęście, ale życie samej Kami nigdy nie było bajką. Straciła rodziców, potem umarł nasz przyjaciel Obito, następnie Rin, jej fikcyjny związek z bratem Sasuke, a na koniec zakochała się we mnie, ale wtedy umarła. - zrobił sobie przerwę. Widać było po jego minie, że w głowie właśnie odtwarza obraz jej śmierci. - Była na misji razem ze mną. Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę... Wrogów było za dużo, ale daliśmy radę. Kiedy oboje wyczerpani i bez chakry spojrzeliśmy na siebie. Ona zrobiła coś nieoczekiwanego. Resztkami sił przeskoczyła nade mną. Nie wiedziałem o co jej chodziło. Z wolna się obróciłem i wtedy to zobaczyłem. Kami zasłoniła mnie własnym ciałem, poświęciła swoje życie dla mnie. Jakiś ledwo żywy ninja chciał mnie zabić wbijając mi miecz od tyłu... Do dziś pamiętam jej ostatnie słowa. " Kakakashi... Kocham cię." Pocałowałem ją po raz pierwszy i ostatni. Zmarła na moich rękach. Od tego czasu nie mogłem pokochać nikogo innego. Moją miłością zawsze będzie Kami. - zakończył Hatake i wyszedł z lokalu. Skierował się pod pomnik upamiętniający wszystkich poległych w walce. Oparł się o niego i spojrzał w niebo. Przypomnieli mu się jego martwi towarzysze. Idealna pora dla duchów.<p>

Dookoła panowała ciemność. Znowu go dosięgła noc. Otoczyła go z każdej strony. Teraz siwo włosy czekał na swoje światło.  
>- Kakashi... - usłyszał głosy ze strony lasu. - Kakashi chodź za mną... No chodź, nie daj się długo prosić. - Hatake poszedł za ów głosem. Czuł, że może mu ufać. Po chwili gdzieś głęboko w lesie mignęły mu blond kosmyki.<br>- Szybciej Kakashi... Mam mało czasu. - znowu ten głos. - Nie bądź taki wystraszony. - głos wesoło zachichotał. Był taki ciepły, miękki i miły dla ucha, ale przede wszystkim kobiecy. - Bo posiwiejesz ze stresu. Chociaż nie, tobie to nie grozi. - kolejny wesoły śmiech. Jounin zaczął się rozglądać. Raz po raz zauważał to kawałek białej sukienki to blond włos.  
>- Wiesz gdzie jesteśmy? - nagle przed Hatake pojawiła się dziewczyna.<br>- Kami?! - krzyknął zaskoczony, ale i szczęśliwy.  
>- A kto inny, głuptasie. To jak, poznajesz. - wskazała na wielki dom za swoimi plecami.<br>- To... Twoja rezydencja. - powiedział dalej zszokowany. Najpierw słyszy głosy, potem widzi swoją zmarłą ukochaną, a teraz jeszcze z nią rozmawia.  
>- No właśnie. Brakuje w niej miłości. Jest pusta od śmierci Minato. Poproś Naruto, aby coś z tym zrobił. Przykro mi wtedy, gdy was obserwuję tam z góry, że dom, w którym zaznałam tyle szczęścia jest taką ruiną. - powiedziała wesoło.<br>- Po... Powiem mu... Jak to możliwe? - zapytał nagle.  
>- Nie zrozumiesz teraz. Tajemnica pozagrobowa. - odparła rozbawiona Namikaze. Na chwilę zapadł cisza.<br>- Kakashi... Mój czas się kończy, a muszę zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. - blondynka podeszła do niego, zdjęła maskę i pocałowała prosto w usta. - Kocham cię. - dodała i zaczęła rozpływać się w powietrzu.

- Kami - chan, nie odchodź! - Kakashi obudził się z krzykiem. Ciężko oddychał. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Już prawie świt, a on dalej siedzi przy pomniku. Czy to była prawda? Jak to możliwe? Czyżby naprawdę Kami nad nim czuwała? W jego głowie nadal odbijały się dwa słowa. Kocham cię.  
>A ty? Wierzysz, że ktoś nad tobą czuwa? Skup się, zamknij oczy i oddychaj głęboko. Czujesz? Czyjeś serce bije właśnie dla ciebie! Nie zmarnuj tego!<p>

**Do mój debiud na tej stronie. To jest minaturka, na podstawie opowiadania ukrytego w moim komputerze. Jeśli się spodoba to może je również zamieszczę. Jeszcze nie do końca ogarniam działanie strony, ponieważ bariera językowa jest dla mnie trudna do pokonania. Zachęcam do komentowania. Z chęcią przyjmę rady odnośnie odpowiadania jak i działania strony :)**


End file.
